leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion/Trivia
General * Sion's dance references audition for the . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Sion was one of the first six champions designed (along with , , , , and )@Riot, the first champion EVER made@Riot, the first champion EVER made * Sion is one of a few champions who can infinitely increase a stat by using an ability ( , the others being , , , , and ) * was inspired by from .Sion Q&A 1 * With Sion is one of a few champions who can apply crowd control on themselves (the others being , , , , , and ) * is one of three abilities which allow their casters to continue attacking after death, the others being and . Quotes ; * He and share the quote * . We can't hang out any more. I'm cool now"}} references his own relaunch. * trembles before me"}} resembles }}. * references . * !"}} references . * references from by ("It's clobbering time!") * !"}} references from ("I! Am! Groot!") * ... "}} references from . ; * He and share the quote . * !"}}, , and reference . * "}} references . * His quote references a quote by Ultron from the movie ("Peace in our time.) Skins ; * He is trampling Helmet Bro (this is the first case in which a champion is seen through someone's eyes in artwork) * He resembles from . * He might be referencing from . * He has Jarvan I's crown bolted to his jaw. The knife stuck on his head, on the other hand, was coated with blood so as to restore his mind during blood ritual.Sion Q&A 2 ; * He references . * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * He references . ; * He references . ; * He might referencing and/or . * ' stands before you, . Are you not pleased?"}} implies it was the Machine Herald who corrupted his programming in order to gain another addition to his Battlecast army. * He shares this theme with , , and . Relations * In life, Sion was the first Hand of Noxus, right-hand man to Boram Darkwill and his most trusted supporter. ** His death after killing Jarvan I made Boram paranoid and had him look for ways to resurrecting him. offered to provide the means to do so. *** Sion's body was restored, but his mind was gone and he was reduced to a simple killing machine that turned on Noxian troops more than once. Boram locked him up in his memorial and ordered everyone to stay clear of it without his authorization. * Once overthrew Boram Darkwill with the help of (thus becoming the new Grand General) he learned of Sion's existence and plotted to use him as his own weapon. ** conducted the blood ritual that restored Sion's mind (using a ritual knife coated in blood, likely obtained when the Exemplar was captured and impersonated him to avoid Demacia's suspicion) *** As a result of this 're-resurrection' Sion is stuck in an amnesiac limbo. He remembers Boram warning him about , but his undeath clouds his thoughts and makes him over-revel in slaughter. * remembers fighting in life, making them contemporaries. Category:Champion trivia Category:Sion